


Norse Horror Picture Show

by JoleneStark97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Taken Seriously, Fucked Up Shit, I love this fucking movie, Multi, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, actually all of them will sing, yes tony will sing “sweet transvestite”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoleneStark97/pseuds/JoleneStark97
Summary: *Stole the description but changed it.*Sweethearts Bucky and Steve, stuck with a flat tire during a storm, discover the eerie mansion of Dr. Tony Stark a transvestite scientist. As their innocence is lost, Bucky and Steve meet a household of wild characters, including a rocking biker, and a creepy butler. Through elaborate dances and rock songs Stark unveils his latest creation, and muscular man named: Thor





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Frank-N-Furter—Tony Stark

Janet Weiss—Steve Rogers

Brad Majors—Bucky Barnes 

Riff Raff—Clint Barton

Magenta—Natasha Romanoff

Columbia—Peter Parker

Dr. Everett V. Scott—Bruce Banner

Eddie—Wade Wilson

Rocky Horror—Thor Odinson


	2. Science Fiction/Double Feature

The camera opened up to a pair of plump satin red lips of a woman, which opened up into a smile so the camera caught a glimps of the pearl white teeth just behind. When the lips opened a beautiful sound came out. It sang:

 

_ “Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still _

_ But he told us where we stand _

_ And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear _

_ Claude Rains was the invisible man _

_ Then something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong _

_ They got caught in a celluloid jam _

_ Then at a deadly pace it came from outer space _

_ And this is how the message ran _

_ Science fiction, double feature _

_ Doctor X will build a creature _

_ See androids fighting Brad and Janet _

_ Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet _

_ Whoa oh oh oh oh _

_ At the late night double feature picture show _

_ I knew Leo G. Carroll was oover a barrel when _

_ Tarantula took to the hills _

_ And I really got hot when I saw Janette Scott _

_ Fight a triffid that spits poison and kills _

_ Dana Andrews said prunes gave him the runes _

_ And passing them used lots of skills _

_ But when worlds collide said George Pal to his bride _

_ I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills _

_ Like a... _

_ Science fiction, double feature _

_ Doctor X will build a creature _

_ See androids fighting Brad and Janet _

_ Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet _

_ Whoa oh oh oh oh _

_ At the late night double feature picture show _

_ I wanna go oh oh oh _

_ To the late night double feature picture show _

_ By R.K.O oh oh _

_ To the late night double feature picture show _

_ In the back row oh oh oh _

_ To the late night double feature picture show” _

 

The lips smiled one last time before the screen went black.

The camera came to view on a little church in the middle of Brooklyn. A newly wed couple and their friends burst out of it’s French doors.

A man in a white tux took hold of another man with medium length brown hair and blue eyes. 

 “I guess we finally did it huh?” Said Dum Dum as he squeezed the other man's shoulder.

“I don’t think there’s any doubt about that. You and Peggy have been inseparable since you met in Dr. Banners Refresher courses.” Said the man

 

“ To tell you the truth, Buck, that’s the only reason I showed up in the first place.” Dum Dum laughed

 

Bucky laughed along with him 

 

“Okay guys this is it!” Yelled Peggy from the balcony.

 

 She was in a beautiful dress that was so white it was almost hard to look at, the flowers she held in her hand were a pale pink that stood out dramatically against her.

 

“Oh Peggy’s going to throw the bouquet.” Said Dum Dum.

 

Peggy threw the bouquet high into the air all of the men and women on the ground rushed to catch it.

 

“I got it! I got it!” Yelled Bucky’s long time boyfriend Steve.

 

Steve caught flowers before anyone could even lift their hands, it caused gasps and laughter to admit from the crowd.

 

 Dum Dum turned to Bucky with a little smirk. “Well big fella, looks like it could be your turn next, eh?”

 

Bucky’s palms began to sweat. “Who knows?” He said nervously.

 

A sleek black car pulled up into the drive next to Dum Dum just then. “Well so long, see you Buck. Guess we better get going now Peggy.”

 

They hopped in the car, and just as they drove away Steve came up beside him and grabbed his hand.

 

“Oh Buck, isn’t it wonderful? Didn’t Peggy look radiantly beautiful? I can’t believe it. An hour ago she just plain old Peggy Carter and now… now she’s Mrs. Timothy Dugan.

 

Bucky began to smile. “Yes Stevie, Tim’s a lucky guy.”

 

Steve started walking “yes”

 

Bucky followed. “Uh, everyone knows Peggy’s a great fighter.”

“Yes.”

 

Bucky was stalling. “Why even Tim himself, he’ll be in line for a promotion in a year or two.”

 

“Yes”

 

Bucky decided it was either now or never. “Hey Steve?”

 

“Yes Bucky?” Came Steve’s knowing reply.

 

“I’ve got something to say.”

 

Steve’s eyes shone with anticipation. “Uh huh.”

  
  
  
  


__

  
  



	3. Dammit Janet

Bucky looked down at Steve and then away, trying to gain the courage.

_ “I really love...d, the skillful way… you beat the others… to the brides bouquet _ ..”

 

Steve emailed and looked down at the ground, fingers picking at the flowers. Bucky took a deep breath.

_ “The river was deep but I swam it.” _ Started Bucky as he moved through the graveyard attached to the church, Steve follows looking perplexed.

 

_ “The future is ours so let’s plan it.” _ Bucky turned singing to Steve’s face while walking backwards.

 

_ “So please, don’t tell me to can it.  _

_ I've got one thing to say and that’s, Dammit, Steve _

_ I love you.” _

 

Bucky walked up to a very bashful Steve and grabbed his hands.

“ _ The road was long but I ran it.” _ Sang Bucky as pulled Steve towards the church.

 

“ _ There’s a fire in my heart, and you fan it. _

_ If there’s one fool for you then I am it. _

_ I’ve got one thing to say and that’s, Dammit, Steve  _

_ I love you.” _

 

Bucky walked them up the front steps of the church and got down on knee, he pulled a small velvet box from his suit jacket. When he opened it, Steve saw a glamorous diamond ring with a gold band.

 

“ _ Here’s the ring to prove I’m no joker, _

_ There’s three ways love can grow _

_ and that’s good, bad, and mediocre. _

_ Oh S-T-E-V-E I love you so.” _

 

Steve held his left hand out to Bucky for him to slide the ring on, but he accidentally dropped it in his excitement. Both rushed down to pick it up, Steve was the first to get it, and he slid it on to his finger. 

 

“ _ Oh, it’s better Peggy Carter had!”  _ Cried Steve

_ “Now we’re engaged and I’m so glad. _

_ That you met Mom and you know Dad. _

_ I’ve got one thing to say and that’s  _

_ Buck I’m mad, for you too. _

 

_ Oh Buck” _

 

Bucky let out breath he didn’t know he was holding and he smiled.

 

“ _ Oh….. dammit!” _

 

_ “I’m mad”  _ Sang Steve.

 

“ _ Oh Steve.” _

 

_ “For you.”  _ Steve continued.

 

“ _ I love you too.”  _ Bucky finished with a soft look in his eyes.

 

Together they sang. “ _ There’s only one thing left to do-ah-oo” _

 

Bucky abruptly turned away from Steve and smiled.

 

“ _ And that’s go see the man that began it. _

_ When we met in his science exam-it. _

_ Made me give you the eye and then panic. _

_ Now I’ve got only one thing to say and that’s dammit, Steve. _

_ Dammit, Steve” _

 

“ _ Oh Buck, I’m mad.” _

 

_ “Dammit, Steve” _

 

_ “I love you”  _ They sang together in final lyric. Just as the screen faded to black.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


As the screen faded back we see a man sitting in a chair. The man is of slim form, with long dark hair that looks a bit greasy, when he speaks his voice has a tone of haught.

 

“I would like, ah, if I may... to take you on a strange journey. It seemed a fairly ordinary night when James Barnes and his fiancée Steven Rogers, two young, ordinary, healthy kids, left Brooklyn that late November evening, to visit a Dr. Bruce Banner, ex-tutor and now friend to the both of them. It’s true there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black, and pendulous, towards which they were driving. It’s true, also, that the spare tire they were caring was badly in need of some air, but, uh, they being normal kids and, on a night out…. well, they were not going to let the event of a storm ruin their evening were they? On night out...it was night they were going to remember…. for a very long time.”

 

The screen once again fades to a car driving through a horrendous storm, there are two people inside the driver scanning the road while the passenger is reading a newspaper. They are on a dark road barely anyone else is driving. All of a sudden a motorcycle rushes past them. The passenger gasps.

 

“That’s the third motorcycle that’s passed us, they sure do take their lives in their hands, what with the weather and all.”

 

The driver nods. “Yes, life’s pretty cheap to that type.”

The driver suddenly surges forward and squints to look at the road, he rubs at the windshield and sighs. They are at a dead end.

 

The passenger turns towards him, “Oh… what’s the matter, Bucky darling?”

 

“Hmmm... we must have taken the wrong a few miles back.” Bucky says

 

“Oh, but we’re did that motorcyclist come from?”

 

Bucky shrugged. “Hmmm… I guess we’ll have to turn back.”

 

As he pulled the car back, a loud bang erupted from the car.

 

Steve jumped. “Oh, what was that bang!?”

 

“We must of had a blowout. Dammit! I knew I should have gotten that spare tire fixed.” Bucky exclaimed “Well, you stay here while I go to look for help.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, “But where will you go in the middle of nowhere?”

Bucky sat back in his seat. “Didn’t we pass a castle back a few miles? Maybe they have a phone we could use.” 

 

“I’m coming with you.”

 

“Oh, no, darling, there’s no sense in both of us getting wet.”

 

Steve stood his ground. “I’m coming with you, besides the owner of that phone may be a beautiful woman, and you might never come back again.”

 

Bucky laughed it off not knowing how true that may have been.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the criminologist is Loki  
> And this is Pre war stucky I forgot to mention that.


	4. Over At The Frankinstein Place

 Steve and Bucky had been walking for an hour and a half in the downpour, soon walked through the woods towards a huge chain link fence, the sign on the fence read: Enter At Your Own Risk.

  Soon after walking up a long drive they see the large old Victorian castle, a smile broke out on Steve’s face when he noticed a silhouette in one of the upper windows, he began to sing.

 

_ “In the velvet darkness of the blackest night, _

_ Burning bright, there’s a guiding star. _

_ No matter what or who your are.” _

 

Bucky walked up beside him and grabbed his waist, they smiled at each other before singing together…

 

_ “There’s a light…. _

_ (Over at the Frankenstein place) _

_ There’s a light….. _

_ (Burning in the fireplace) _

_ There’s a light, light, _

_ In the darkness of everybody’s life.” _

 

 Inside the castle stood a servant looking out the window at the newcomers that definitely were not invited to the happenings of the night. 

 The man had dirty blonde hair cropped short, a stern face, and a slightly muscular build. The man's name was Clint Barton, he too began to sing..

 

_ The darkness must go down the river of night's dreaming. _

_ Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming, _

_ Into my life, into my life.” _

 

Bucky and Steve are nearly run over by motorcycles as they go to sing again but they regain their composure.

 

_ “There’s a light…. _

_ (Over at the Frankenstein place) _

_ There’s a light….. _

_ (Burning in the fireplace) _

_ There’s a light, light, _

_ In the darkness of everybody’s life.” _

 

 The screen fades black and we see our narrator once more.

 

 “And so, it seemed the fortune had smiled on Steve and Bucky and they had found the assistance that their plight required. ….or had they?”

 

 The couple ran to the door but Steve looked apprehensively at the tall, dark, and scary house in front of them.

“Buck let’s go back, I’m cold and I’m frightened.” Steve cried

 

Bucky rolled his eyes fondly, “Now just a minute Steve, they might have a phone.”

 

Bucky took the huge knocker between his hand and brought it down twice upon the door. When no one answered after a few moments, Bucky went to take the knocker in his hands again but the door started to creep open. 

 

 Behind the door stood the man they had seen in the window upstairs, The man, Clint, looked them both up and down before he spoke.

 

“Hello?” he had a rough scratchy voice.

 

Bucky started to speak for both Steve and himself, “Hi my name is James Barnes, and this is my fiancee Steven Rogers.” Steve flashed ashy wave Clint’s way before Bucky continued . “I wonder if you might help us, you see out car broke down a few miles up the road…. Do you have a phone we could use?”

 

 Clint looked the couple up and down once again. “You’re all wet.” He stated

 

 Steve looked at him confused, “Yes, it’s raining.”

 

“Yes I think you both better come inside.”

 

Clint straightened out to open the door wider and started walking deeper into the castle.

 

“You’re too kind,” Steve called after him before turning to Bucky. “Oh Bucky, I’m frightened, what is this place.”

 

“Oh Steve it’s probably just some hunting lodge for rich weirdos.” 

 

“This way.” said Clint

 

There was the noise of people chattering and music coming from behind the doors they were walking towards, Steve wanting to break the ice spoke first, “ Are you having a party?” 

 

Clint stopped dead and turned around with a scary smile on his face, “You’ve arrived on a very special night. It’s one of the master’s affairs.”

 

“Lucky him,” Steve said quietly.

 

All of a sudden a woman popped up from the staircase scaring the couple while she spoke in a leveled but slightly raising voice.

 

“You’re lucky, I’m lucky, we’re all lucky!” The woman started laughing maniacally. 

 


	5. Time Warp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the MCU characters in this story

  Clint smirked at the spooked couple, he then opened his mouth and started an erie song.

 

_  “It’s astounding, time is fleeting, madness takes its toll. But listen closely…” _

 

  The woman popped up behind them and sang as well.

 

_ “Not for very much longer.”  _ She smiled toothly at them.

 

Clint picked up the rest. 

 

_ “I've got to keep control.  _

_ I remember doing the time warp  _

_ Drinking those moments when, _

_ The blackness would hit me.” _

 

Clint and the woman were chasing them towards the door, all while singing together.

 

“ _ And the void would be calling.” _

 

 The strange couple pushed Bucky and Steve through the door where they came face to face with a group of even more eccentric people dressed in bright colors and crazy patterns. 

 

_  “Let’s do the time warp again.” _ The group sang together.

 

_ “Let’s do the time warp again.” _

 

 Suddenly the voice of our narrator come through the noise of the dancing people.  _ “It’s just a jump to the left. And then a step to the right. With your hands on your hips.” _

 

 The group jumped to quickly do the instructions that were given, before they continued singing.  _ “And bring your knees in tight, it’s the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane. Let’s do the time warp again, Let’s do the time warp again.” _

 

 The man from before popped up in front of Steve and Bucky, making Steve jump.

 

_ “With a bit a mind flip.”  _ He sang

 

 The woman with red hair popped up on the railing beside them.  _ “You’re into the time slip”  _ she smiled

 

_ “And nothing will ever be the same.”  _ The blonde man smirked.

 

 All of a sudden the redhead was in front of them with her hands in the air.  _ “You’re spaces out on sensation.” _

 

_  “Like you’re under sedation”  _ The man growls.

 

_ “Let’s do the time warp again, Let’s do the time warp again.”  _ Everyone join in again.

 

 On the grand piano that stood in the corner of the room, sat a boy no more than 17. He was in a pink corset with black shorts, a yellow sparkling jacket was on top. He pulled the outfit together with a top hat, fishnets, tap shoes, and a healthy dose of black around his eyes.

 

  The boy smirked before singing his part of the song,  _ “Well I was walkin’ down the street just a-havin’ a think, _

_ When this snake of a guy gave me an evil wink, he shook-a me up took me by surprise, he had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes. He stared at me an’ I felt a change. Time meant nothin’, never would again.” _

 

 The boy pranced around the piano much to the excitement of the guests.

 

_ “Let’s do the time warp again, _

_ Let’s do the time warp again _

 

_ It’s just a jump to the left _

 

_ And then a step to the right  _

 

_ With your hands on your hips _

 

_ You bring your knees in tight _

_ And it’s the pelvic thrust  _

_ That really drives you insane  _

 

_ Let’s do the time warp again _

_ Let’s do the time warp again.” _

 

 All of a sudden the boy dropped down from the piano with a high pitched squeal, he then started to tap dance around the whole floor.

 

“ _ Its just a jump to the left _

 

_ And then you step to the right _

 

_ With your hands on your hips _

 

_ You bring your knees in tight  _

_ And it’s the pelvic thrust  _

_ That really drives you insane. _

 

_ Let’s do the time warp again _

_ Let’s do the time warp again” _

 

 The couple stood there as the group finished the song neither knowing how to react. Eventually Steve nudged Bucky.

 

 “James, say something.” He said with urgency.

 

Bucky looked around with a little smile on his face.”So do any of you guys know how to Madison?”

 

Steve hit Bucky’s chest. “Bucky, please, let’s get out of here.”

 

Bucky was becoming exasperated with Steve. “For God’s sake keep a grip on yourself Steve.” Steve looked affronted.

 

“But it seems so unhealthy here.”

 

The couple didn’t notice the group starting to laugh and point just behind them.

 

“It’s just a party Steve.”

 

“Well, I want to go.”

 

“Well we can't go anywhere until get to a phone”

 

“Well then ask the butler or someone.”

 

“Just a moment Steve, we don’t want to interrupt the celebration.”

 

“This isn't the Junior Chamber of Commerce, James!”

 

“They’re probably foreigners with ways different than ours. May do some more… folk dancin’”

 

“Look, I’m cold, I’m wet, and I’m just plain scared!”

 

“I’m here- there’s nothing to worry about.”

 

But Steve wasn’t listening he had noticed the person standing behind them and motioned for Bucky to look as well. 

 When Bucky turned around he was not expecting a man with brown hair and eyes, with dark makeup and a cloak, to be standing behind him in what had to be five inch heels.

 It was then Bucky began to feel uneasy.

  
  
  
  
  


__

 


End file.
